


Interval

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: The interval between when Viktor first met Yuuri and when he decides to go to Japan. A Viktor and Mila friendship story.





	Interval

Interval  
Interval, noun, the time between events.  
ceo  
Mila skated over to where Viktor was resting at the side of the rink. He wasn’t himself, quiet and thoughtful. In public he was his usual cheerful self but the people closest to him were worried.  
“What’s wrong Viktor? You’ve been moping around since Sochi.”  
Viktor shrugged his shoulders. Mila yanked his bangs with a wicked smile on her face.  
“Ouch Mila.” Viktor kept his voice down as he rubbed his forehead. Their coach was busy lecturing Yurio at the other end and they didn’t want to be caught gossiping. Mila gave him a knowing look. Viktor sighed. It might do him some good to talk to someone.   
“Remember Yuuri Katsuki.”  
She grinned. “The hot guy who danced naked with Chris?”   
“Yeah.” Viktor grinned wickedly at the memory and adjusted his pants.  
“What about him?”  
“I thought he liked me.”  
“What makes you think so?”  
“We danced together.”  
“And?”  
“Mila, it was the single best dance of my life. Our souls connected…” Viktor looked starry-eyed.   
“Souls?”  
“I felt it. I looked deep into his eyes and I swear I heard a chorus singing “It’s him, the one!””  
“Seriously?”  
“Have you ever been in love?”  
“Sure, but I never hallucinated.”  
“Then you never truly been in love.”  
“Whatever Viktor…Why don’t you call him up and invite up here, you know, romance him.” Mila gave him an encouraging grin.  
“I can’t do that. When I last saw him, he turned away from me and walked out the other door. His coach had to chase after him.”  
“He sobered up.” Mila teased.  
“Mila!”  
This time Coach Yakov saw them gossiping and came over to yell at them. The conversation ended but Viktor didn’t feel any better. He went over and over in his mind what happened that night. He loved both sides of Yuuri. The sweet guy who cried brokenheartedly on the kiss and cry bench and the hot drunk guy who did a striptease. But the Yuuri he that haunted his dreams, danced with him fully clothed and pulled him into a dip. Yuuri had the most glorious smile at that moment and it was the moment that he fell in love. Chris thought it was when Yuuri was dry humping him but that moment gave him clarity of a different kind. He knew his future was in coaching. But since he never heard from Yuuri, he must go on with skating, even though it’s lost its luster. After all, Yuuri wasn’t here.   
ceo  
As time went by, Viktor tried to forget Yuuri but he still kept tabs on him.   
One day, Mila spotted Viktor grumbling as he sat on a bench. He was focused on his phone and barely noticed as she sat down next to him. Mila saw he was looking at the scores for male Japanese skaters. Or rather one particular skater.  
“Yuuri Katsuki again?”  
Viktor did not look up from his phone. “He’s fallen in the ranks again.”  
Mila rolled her eyes, she has heard all before. “Let me guess. You would say: “If I was coaching him, he would not have missed his jumps.””  
“Correct.” Viktor ignored her sarcasm and she continued anyway.  
“And with me he would have the perfect program, a better costume than that hideous one and I could guarantee he would win gold at the Grand Prix.”  
“Correct.”  
“You’re hopeless Viktor. Though I’m sure you could provide a better costume and improve his jumps but which program?”  
“In Regards to Love: Eros.”  
“But that is your program?” Mila was shocked.  
“No matter how I work it, it’s not gelling. It needs Yuuri and Yuuri needs it.”  
“Agape maybe but never Eros. Even if you get him blasted drunk, he would never master Eros, not in a million…”  
Mila realized he wasn’t listening. He was watching a video of himself preforming Eros and grumbling. She sighed, Viktor was hopeless.  
“This is why I date hockey players.” She muttered to herself.  
ceo  
Viktor was lounging on his couch. He was studying the video the triplets posted. He watched it over and over again. He slowed it and studied every step. It was a perfect copy. Viktor was flattered and excited, though he didn’t let himself show it, even in front of his dog. His instinct about Yuuri’s potential was spot on. He knew he could do the jumps. He knew he had the talent. Long after everyone else wrote him off, he knew Yuuri had it. The talent to copy his routine perfectly. The only downside was the girl’s voice at the very end. Jealousy wanted to know, who was that girl? No matter how irrational that sounded.  
Everything that happened since he met Yuuri had led to this. Did he not know about Yuuri’s hidden skills? Did he not know how to bring them out? Did he not know what program Yuuri needed to preform? Did not Yuuri beg Viktor to coach him? It was his destiny. He would not take “no” for an answer. After all Yuuri did invite him to his parent’s inn and beg him to coach him. Surely he didn’t forget. Yuuri will be given no choice in the matter. He dropped Coach Cialdini as a coach. Then there was an opening. Come hell or high water, he will coach Yuuri, he will win gold and before long they will be lovers. For the first time in a long time, Viktor felt truly happy.  
Viktor dialed his favorite airline and made a reservation.   
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
